Ready Made Family
by JenniLouWho
Summary: Sakura has come home early from her six year mission in Suna. With nowhere to live, Tsunada has decided that she will live with Kakashi until something opens up. Only, Kakashi might have gotten more than he bargained for, like a ready made family.


Hey everybody, I was reading another KakaSaka story earlier when this idea popped into my head. I just LOVE KakaSaka stories, but I thought that in order for them to realistically get together, one would need to leave for an extended amount of time. So, kinda keeping with the manga, I decided to send Sakura to Suna for six years. During that time she had a lot of growing up to do.

Well, I hope y'all like it and please review if you want me to keep going. I'm really lovin' it so far, and I don't plan on it being too awful long.

Soo….here's my KakaSaka story!

Oh, and I don't own Naruto, only my story and my OC's!

There were three things that had changed since he had last seen her.

One, her hair was longer and not as childish. It now reached mid back and its pink color was less bubblegum and more of a rose color.

Two, her clothing was different. It now consisted of black tights, so dark and thick that you couldn't see through them. Over top was a dress, Chinese in style with a cherry blossom design. It reached her knees and was slit up to her hips on both sides. It had no sleeves, a very wise choice for living in Suna.

Third, there was a four year old picking out from behind her knees with the exact same color hair she had in her youth.

When he was called to the Hokage office he had no idea she would be there. She had been gone for five years and was not due back until late spring. Her mission was that of a six year training program in Suna to establish and then expand their healthcare system. Suna had only three doctors and two medics, none of which were able to handle the injured shinobi which had begun to poor in.

Sakura was the only medic that would be able to accomplish the almost impossible feat.

So on her sixteenth birthday she stood outside the gates taking a long last look at the place she had called home for sixteen years. He had stood next to her watching all the emotions that had crossed her face.

"What do you think I will be like in six years?" she had asked

He had looked at her, watching the wind blow her bubblegum hair around her face.

"Whatever you want to be."

"Sensei, you know that's not what I'm asking."

Sighing he looked he in the eye, seeing for the first time all the fears that she had kept so carefully hidden.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "You be a twenty two year old medic with more leadership and medical skills than someone twice you age. Sakura, when you come back you will be seeing the world as only someone who has seen the worst and best that life has to offer can. You'll be a fine young woman who will have endless possibilities. But yet, you'll still be Sakura, and nothing can change that."

"Do you really believe that, Kakashi?"

He then gave her his famous eye crinkle

"Yes Sakura, I believe it whole heartedly"

After that he had not seen her again.

Occasionally word of how she was doing would stumble upon him. Mere things like, Suna healthcare is improving, or Naruto would stop by and share a postcard. Other than that life continued for Kakashi like normal.

That is, until he saw her again.

When he saw her for the first time in almost six years there were three things that were different about her. Of course, none of the other two shocked him more than the little girl hiding behind her legs.

"Sakura, I- um….welcome home?"

"Kakashi, it's been a long time" Sakura said in a voice far to mature for them metal image he had of her.

Of course, his mental image was nothing like the vision standing before him. Her hair hung in long waves down her back, its deep rose color made her look like an angel, fitting for the time. Her clothes, once childish in nature, now made her curves stand out, her hip noticeably wider, yet on her it only made her more appealing, more womanly. Her black tights incased firm, tone legs and her Chinese inspired dress clung to her in ways that he didn't know a dress could. Overall, it was hard for him to stop staring at her long enough to form coherent sentences.

"Um, Kakashi, are you alright?"

Her light voice brought him out of his thoughts and a blush to his face.

"Sorry, it's just that it's been so long, Sakura…"

"It's okay Kakashi; it's weird for me being back. I expected things to changed so drastically, yet-"

"Mommy, who are you talking to?"

Peeking out from behind her knees was a little girl of around four, with light pink hair and green eyes. He had almost forgotten that there was a child in the room, now his earlier curiosity returned full force.

Sakura had been so caught up in all that was Kakashi that she had completely forgotten that her daughter was in the room.

Turning slightly and bending down to the little girl's level, she took her by the shoulders and pulled her in front.

"Hoshi, this is Kakashi, he was my sensei when I was younger."

Hoshi blinked up at her mother, and then slowly turned to face Kakashi.

"Mommy, why is he wearing a mask? Is he really ugly? Oh mommy, is that it?"

Sakura could swear all the color drained from her face in that very moment. She was just about to tell her daughter that that wasn't the way to greet strangers and to apologize to Kakashi, when a distinct sound of laughter filled the room.

The first thought that entered Kakashi's head after Hoshi's statement was that the little girl was exactly like her mother when she was little. Then before he knew it he was laughing as he hadn't laughed in a long time.

He bent down to Hoshi's level and said, "You know, I seem to remember your mom and her teammates saying almost the exact same thing almost ten years ago."

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"

Glancing over to Sakura, he let a warm smile creep onto his face.

"It's fine, really"

"Still" she said as she placed her hands on Hoshi's shoulders, "Hoshi, say you're sorry. You know better than that."

Hoshi looked up into Kakashi's face and said in a small voice, "Sorry mister, I was just curious."

"Hoshi-", he glanced over at Sakura for confirmation of her name and when she nodded continued.

"Hoshi, it alright, it's very normal to be curious."

"Mister, why DO you cover you face up like that?"

"Ah, now Hoshi, that's something I cannot say." Laughing slightly he added, "You know you mother spent years trying to figure that out."

"Really? Hmm….did she ever find out?"

"No, Hoshi, I didn't. He's very stubborn when it comes to his face" Sakura said with a clear grumble in her voice.

"Mommy, what's stubborn?"

"It means he won't budge when it come to his face"

"Ohhh, okay."

The Hoshi let out a big yawn and preceded to say, "Mommy I'm sleepy"

"I was wondering when you would be, hmmm, hey. Where did Tsunada go?"

It didn't hit Kakashi that Tsunada had left until Sakura asked where she went. In all honesty he didn't even remember her being in the room when he entered.

"Um, Sakura, I don't think she was here when I came in."

"Humph, well, I guess she must have snuck off to drink some sake before you came. Damn, she was supposed to tell me where I would be staying until she found and apartment for me."

"Well, let's go find-"

"Kakashi! What are you doing on the floor?"

Rising from his position next to Hoshi, Kakashi rose to his full height.

"I was talking to Hoshi, Hokage-sama, but since you're here, would you mind telling me why you called me."

"Well, as you can see, Sakura returned from her mission early, with a little more than she left with at that."

"Shishou-"

"Ah, Sakura, since your both here we can get down to business"

"Get down to business? Shishou what do you mean?"

"Sakura, you and Hoshi need somewhere to stay, right?"

"Yes, Shishou-"

"And currently your parent's home is full of dust and unlivable and there are no spare apartments big enough. So, I have decided that since Kakashi was your sensei year ago, and I fully trust him," at this she sent a pointed glance at him, "You and Hoshi will be staying with him until your home is cleaned out or an apartment opens up, whichever happens first."

"Hokage-"

"Shishou-"

"Quiet! Kakashi, you know that you home has more than enough room. Sakura, Kakashi is the only person you were close with that isn't away currently"

Looking at both of them, Tsunada said, "Now, I know this might be a little weird, but you need somewhere safe to stay and you know Kakashi will protect you. Look, Kakashi, Sakura, this will only be for a little, use this as a good chance to get to know one another once again."

"Yes shishou"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Now, both of you need sleep as does the little one. And look on the bright side Kakashi, you won't be alone on Christmas."

How could he have forgotten, today was Christmas Eve.

"Mommy, are you and, umm", she looked over at Kakashi.

"Kakashi" he said

"Are you and Kakashi gonna sleep together?"


End file.
